Whne Love Conquers Death
by grammar conscious possum
Summary: So sad story about Hermione and Draco's son who is raised by Harry. What happens when Harry and Draco meet again and how a shared grief can bring ppl back together... please RR! just my second ff and i need feedback
1. A Tragic Goodbye

Chapter One.  
  
Hermione screams, beads of sweat standing out on her forehead. "Somebody kill me," she shrieked. Harry clutched her hand.  
  
Out on the wiley, windy moors  
  
We'd roll and fall in green  
  
the "Just a little further my darling, your nearly there," he whisperered soothingly. More calmly than he felt, he stroked her hair. It had been 13 nerve wracking hours and still the baby showed no signs of apearing.  
  
You had a temper, like my jealousy  
  
Too hot, too greedy  
  
How could you leave me?  
  
Suddenly, in a fountain of blood, the baby was born. A crowd of medi- wizards pushed Harry away from the bed, blocking out the view of his beloved Hermoine. What was happening?  
  
When I needed to possess you  
  
I hated you, I loved you tooon  
  
A nurse placed the newly-born infant, rapt in a soft cloth, in Harry's arms. "I'm sorry," she said, tears leaking into her eyes. "Your wife is gone."  
  
"Noooo" wailed Harry. "It can't be."  
  
Bad dreams in the night  
  
They told me I was going to lose the fight  
  
The baby had golden hair, and an unmistakeable look of something... Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it... was it evil? about it. Still, as his last remaining family member, Harry vowed to forget that it was Draco's son and not his own, that he held in his arms. He had long fourgiven Hermione for her night of indiscretion, and now she was gone, this child was all he had left.  
  
Leave behind my wuthering, wuthering  
  
Wuthering Heights.  
  
"It's just you and me now, kid," he whispered, jiggling the baby ineptly. A tear rolled down his nose and splashed on the infants cheek.  
  
Ok, end of chapter 1, short I know! Plz R&R or I won't cotinue! Meant to be sad... I dunnno... my friend read it and tsayed up all night sitting in a corner rocking backwards and forwars, but she does that anyeway so I dunno if it's the story or whazzup. 


	2. The Reunion

Chapter Two. Eleven years passed. Harry and his son, little Sirius, lived a life of seclusion in the rebuilt house in Goderic's Hollow. After defeating Voldemort in his seventh year, Harry didn't get out much, especially since his best friend Ron had died in the war. So he and Sirius didn't see much of the other wizards. Every Halloween though they visited the graves of their loved ones Ron, Dumbledore, sirius, and of course Hermoine.  
  
It was clear that little Sirius was growing up to be a wizard just like his parents. He cast his first spell when he was two and had mastered basic transfigration before he was five. It was obvious that he took after his dear mother. Harry was proud of his boy and loved him as if he were truely his own. Though he had forgiven Hermoine for sleeping with Draco, he could not be so forgiving to Malfoy and had sworn to himself to challenge Draco if he ever ran into him.  
  
That chance came one day when Sirius was twelve. He had gone to Hogworts just like all the other wizard kids. He had been sorted into Slytherin just like his real father Draco. Harry was sad but knew that the Hat never lied. The new Headmaster, Nevill Longbottom, had started a tradition of having parents evenings every school year. So like all the other parents Harry went along to see how his son was getting on.  
  
All the years had set out tables in the gym to show the work they had done. Of course Harry headed straight for the first year table. "Hi DAd." Sirius greated him .  
  
Sirius's teacher, Professor Wulferic came over talk enthusiasticly about Sirius's progress. As he spoke, Harry, though listening attentively, felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to rise. Somebody was watching him.  
  
Turning around, he saw the sardonic glance of Draco Malfoy – and it was trained right on him.  
  
Draco strode over the gym-shoe-smelling floor. "Potter, how nice to see you," he crowed. "Here with YOUR son, eh?"  
  
"Wellm I sure as hell aren't here with yours, he snarled. He realised that wasn't quite right but it didn't matter. Now was the time! "Malfoy, I've an old score to setttle with you! Meet you at the Quiddich pitch tomorrow. Be ready to lose." He turned and stroded away, ignoring the cackles of evil Slytherin laugher that afollowed him out of the room. 


	3. Angry words

Chapter Three.  
  
Harry woke early the next morning. He had no appetite for breakfast he was to nervous. At last the day had come when he and Draco would settle this once and for all. Draco would pay for what he had done all those years ago.  
  
He left the Hogsmead Hotel at elven o'clock and walked up to the school. Young Sirius was at the quiddich pitch waiting for him, of course. So was Hagrid and Nevill and some other people who had heard about the duel. They were all rooting for Harry.  
  
"Where are the Slytherines?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know" said. Fred Wesley who was there too "Maybe Malfoy was to scared to show up."  
  
Just then he heard a noise behind him. Draco had arrived with his friends Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy Parkinson who he was married to so she was now Pansy Malfoy. She had got fat. There were also a bunch of other Slytherins there to cheer for Draco.  
  
"OK" said Harry. "Do we all know why were here?"  
  
"Of course" sneered Draco. "Potter's never got over the fact that he just couldn't hold onto that little Mud blood wife of his. She couldnt stay faithfull for even a couple of years. Typical of her sort." The Slytherins laughed meanly.  
  
"I'll make you pay for all this Malfoy" snarled Harry. "I loved Hermoine and she loved me. I won't let you dishonor her memory like this on top of everything else."  
  
"I'm not scarred" Draco laughed. "I'm a Malfoy, and I can do what I like. I'll win this duel for sure. Then I can claim control of MY son. Though of course someone with blood like his isn't worthy of the Malfoy name. But he can give the house-elves a hand down at malfoy manor." For Hermoine had died before she could acheive her dream of house elf liberation, and so all of them except Dobby were still slaves.  
  
"Never." Said harry. "Sirius maybe your son but Hermoine was my wife and she would never have let her son be looked after by someone like you. I'm more his father than youll ever be. Your scum Malfoy."  
  
"Enough talk Potter" said Draco. "Let's duel."  
  
Next chapter the duel! Will Harry and Draco's feelings get the better of them? Will they both live to tell the tale? Read on ppl! And plz R&R! No flames though! ( 


	4. The Showdown

Okay this parts kinda long but bear with me cause it's all important to the storyline, kay? R&R pls... luvya lots!  
  
Across the expanse of quiddich pitch, the two duellers faced each other menacingly. The supporters gathered at the side shouted encouraging things to their own player and booed at the other one.  
  
"Come on, Potter" shouted Draco. "Let's get this thing started. Or are you too much of a chicken??" All the Slytherins laughed and started making chicken noises. Harry reached into his back pocket and took out his wand which he had stuck there earlier on. He polised it with his shirt which was hanging out as usual. Angry red sparks shot out of the end. It could clearly be seen that Harry meant buisness.  
  
"I'm no chicken," he shouted at Draco. "And I don't sleep with other people's wives neither. Bring it on, Malfoy!" With that, Harry pointed his wand with both hands at Draco and shouted "Engorgio!"  
  
Draco nimbley jumped over the beam that came out of Harry's wand, it bounced towards the group of Slytherines and hit Pansy in the ass as she bent over to rummage in her cooler for a piece of fried chicken. It didn't need engorging and some slytherins had to restrain her as she began to rise into the air.  
  
"Youll have to do better than that, shouted Draco, and aimed an Imperio curse at Harry. It also went wide and hit a tree. The audience gasped. The tree ran off into the stands  
  
From the stands, Sirius sucked in his breath gaspingly as he watched the two combatnats circle round each other, wands raised. Until now it had never dawned on him that somebody was going to get killed. "Somebody make them stop," he cried, but by now the noise from the crowd was to 9loud. Sirius tried to run out onto the [pitch but Neville held him strongly by the arm. "I promised your dad Id make sure you were safe," he said.  
  
"Let's finish this, Potter," squealed Draco. Harry had hit him with a bolt of helium. "Avada kadavra on the count of five. Turn! One – two – three- four –"  
  
At that moment however one of the Slytherins sent up the sign of Voldemort's Death Eaters to distract them all. In the split second Sirius wrenched out of Nevills grip and ran out screaming hysterically onto the pitch – just as the two wizards turned and shouted "Avada Cadavra" –  
  
Sirius lit up like a candle and fell to the ground, twiching He had been hit by two curses in one go and had mere second to live. "No," moaned Harry, falling to his knees beside him. Draco too dropped dwon to his knees. "What have I done?" he said looking at Siriuses pale but winsome face, those big Malfoy eyes. "Until this moment I never realised you were my ... my son!"  
  
As the people crowded round the two men and there dying child, Sirius's eyes fluttered open for the last time. "Dad" he croaked, almost inaudibley. "I love you, dad".  
  
"I love you too, son!" cried Draco. Harry couldn't speak, just nodded and squeezed the boy's hand.  
  
"I forgive you, Dad," he gently said, and slipped away. His body began to glow with a bright inner light, then raised into the air and disentegrated into a fine rainbow-colored sand that blew away. As the breeze ruffled about his ears Hary thoght he could almost hear Herminoes voice far away.  
  
Harry and Draco stood up dazedly, brushing themselves off, and for the first real time looked into each other's eyes and saw the real man. "He forgave me" murmered Draco as their hands met.  
  
"He forgave us both," siad Harry. They fell into each other's arms and burst into tears, bawling for their lost family and the opportunities that would never be. And a bond was formed between them that could never be broken except by death of one or the other.  
  
When they broke apart Neville said, "Let's go now" gently and led everybody off the pitch. Draco and Harry were the last to leave, stumbling hand in hadn, not looking back but into each other's eyes.  
  
"Don't leave me alone," said Harry.  
  
"Never," replied Draco, as the sun went down. 


End file.
